When The Lights go Out
by JustanotheramatuerWriter
Summary: When 3 girls are found murdered the same way in Texas, the secrets that spill from the team are ever more shocking than the reason why the girls were killed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Aaron Hotchner tucks his son into bed after telling him a heroic story of a man. Jack's eyes are falling heavy with sleep, Hotch decided to cut the story short. He kissed jack gently on the forehead, and right as jack's eyes fell, a flash of Haley's face came across his mind. He shook away the image, said his last goodnight and turned off the light.

Derrick Morgan opens the door after a chat and a dance with a girl he met at a bar. He thought of when he was going to settle down. He crushed up the little piece of paper, and threw it in the trash, never. He dragged his body up the stairs; he slipped on the closet, most comforting clothes he could find. He slipped into bed and turned off the lights.

Jennifer Jeraue saw her son as her life. Watching him sleep fascinated her, the way he would toss himself and barely make a sound. He would talk in his sleep. The comments he made her chuckle from time to time. She knew she had to get to bed; she blew Henry a kiss and switched off the lights.

Dr. Spencer Reid, well let's just say he went to bed early after reading 6 books in Latin.

Emily Prentiss, lay in bed thinking about the future something that was on her mind a lot. She thought if she would ever get married, if she would ever have children, or if she would be happy, and feel complete. She thought of the BAU, and thought they were her family, that they made her complete, and smiled. She put prior thoughts behind and turned off her lamp.

Penelope Garcia, she is on the computer checking out new hacking moves while talking to Kevin. She checks the time and tells him her goodnights and her kisses, and that her love is strong. She jumped in her bed, thought of Kevin and turned off her lights.

For Brea it was another Friday night babysitting. It was 10:00 and the kids were in bed. She still had 2 hours until the parents would come home, so she decided to raid the kitchen. After she had her handful of snacks, she turned on the TV. She surfed the channel, scowling at the TV. How ridiculous TV was now, how stupid reality TV has become…then the lights went out.

Chapter 2

"Brea Masonn, " JJ was just arriving to the conference room, "she was babysitting Lucy and Gregory Luke's children, when the lights went out. She made a last phone call at 10: 13 to her parents tell her to pick her up. When they got there, there was a note telling them to turn on the lights of the Parents bathroom, they found her dead and she had a carving of a light bulb on her stomach. 3 other girls were found this way the same night"

"No sign of forced entry?" Rossi said questionably

"No, no sign of anything, not even blood" JJ said shaking her head

"No cleaning supplies or blood marks?" Reid asked

"They were strangled, no rope no belt, it was a twist tie. " The words almost shocked JJ.

"A twist tie, why would he use that?" Prentiss was puzzled

"To capture her?" JJ implied

"No, she made phone call to her parents, so he must have made her make the phone call." Reid said flipping through the report.

"So, this dude wants, these girls to be found." Morgan asked

Hotch looked around at the table, and said, "Team get your go-bags, were going to Texas."

As the team arrived in Hudsonville, Texas, everyone was surprised by heat.

"Why is it so hot here it's like March?" Prentiss complained

"Well, Texas is in the southwest, and it is one of the hottest places in the US, especially at the peak of spring." Reid explained

He got stared by everyone, with I don't care looks. Reid just smiled awkwardly as they left. They arrived at the Crime Scene, in the blazing hot sun, everyone sweating.

"You better get used to it, it seems like we are never going to catch this guy." A Fat sheriff walks up to them, "I'm Deputy Harold Ferris."

"Aaron Hotchner and this is my team, Special Agent Derrick Morgan, Special Agent Emily Prentiss, and Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid." Hotch pointing at each and every one of them as he said their names.

"Aren't you too young to be a doctor?" the deputy said looking at Reid

"Uh, I graduated High School at the age of 12, I can read 2,000 words a minute, and I have an IQ of 187." Reid said

"Uh-huh" The deputy inspected Reid looking up and down at him like a piece of meat.

"Well the scene is this way."

The team followed him in and saw nothing in the bathroom. It was spotless.

"They found her here." The deputy pointed to the chalk layout of a body.

"This doesn't even look like anything happened, it's like she wanted to be killed." Prentiss was astonished

"Maybe, he had a gun to her head, or he was threatening her family." Morgan implied

"Or…" Reid picks up a pregnancy test that was lying behind the toilet, "it's positive" Reid looks up at looks at the team.


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"She was pregnant, so she wanted to die so her parents wouldn't have to find out." Prentiss said in the car as they were going to the next crime scene.

Morgan hung up the phone and with an upset face told Prentiss that all the girls were between 2-3 months pregnant.

"He has a grudge against pregnant, teenage girls." Prentiss assumed

"Something from his past, maybe his daughter or his girlfriend." Morgan said while picking up the phone and speed dialed Hotch.

Hotch picks up the phone, and answers. Morgan tells them about how all the girls were pregnant.

"He carved light bulbs on their stomach, to symbolize something." Hotch looked at Reid, who had a very interesting thinking face.

"How do we know this is a man?" Reid looked over at Hotch expecting an answer.

Hotch took a deep breath in, and let it out. The car was silent for about 2 minutes. Hotch looked at Reid and said," We don't have enough evidence to decide anything, but I highly do not think this is a woman."

"But maybe the victims were going to get an abortion, maybe she…." Hotch shot him a look"…or he was strongly against abortion."

"You may have something here." Hotch said

They arrived at next crime scene. Everything again looked normal, a suburb with kids riding their bikes, and parents pushing their kids in strollers. When Hotch saw this, he thought of Jack and how, he and Haley would always-

"Hotch are you coming?" Prentiss interrupted Hotch's thoughts.

He followed the officer into the house; where again they found nothing, they didn't find a pregnancy test either.

"You know that women are usually cleaner than woman?" Reid said focusing his attention on Hotch.

Hotch rolled his eyes, and said to the officers, "keep on looking, for anything, swipe every single corner, there has to be a trace of something."

"Hotch why won't you accept the fact that I may be right?" Reid as they walked out of the crime scene.

Hotch stopped and looked at Reid and put a very serious face, "I have been a profiler for many years no, I haven't seen anything like this. I have never seen a woman commit three murders in one night in complete different areas. This on-sub is a psychopath."

Hotch and Reid had a full blown staring contest.

"Get in the car." Hotch said without emotion

Reid followed his orders. Morgan and Hotch conversed before they left. "Call JJ, tell her that I want the parents from each victim at the station, now."

Morgan agreed. The ride to the station was quite awkward for Reid and Hotch, there was no talking, and there was no eye contact.

When they get to the station the parents of the victims were already there. Hotch went into the interviewing room while the rest of the team stayed behind.

"Why does he have to treat me like a baby?" Reid said while staring at Hotch talk to the crying parents, "he always needs to pull I have been doing this longer card. Why won't he listen to me?"

"Spence, he has been doing this for a long time." JJ said

"I could possibly be saving people's lives." Reid said still staring at Hotch. Hotch glanced at him but quickly went back to talking.

"That is one of the bad parts of this job; every second we waste we could be saving someone's life." JJ grabbed Reid's arm and squeezed it. "Come on, I made some fresh coffee for you."


	3. Chapter 4

Hotch walks into the room of frantic parents. As soon as they catch a glimpse of him and his badge the question fly out like birds. Hotch tries to calm them down, by telling them to sit down.

"Who did this? Who did this to my baby?" One of the mother's cries out, her husband quietly rekindles her.

"Mam', we currently have no evidence of who could have committed this crime." Hotch said calmly

"You see honey; the man doesn't know how to do his job!" One of the fathers yelled

"Sir, I could be somewhere else, solving another crime." Hotch got more serious and tense

The man sat down immediately, still glaring at Hotch.

"Did any of you know that your daughters were pregnant?" Hotch asked, it was silent, he got blank stares of shock.

"What does this have to do with the murder of my daughter." A woman asked hissing

"All of your daughters were pregnant at the time of their murders, they were all babysitting at the time of the murder, and all murdered the same way. Did your daughters ever have a relationship with a boy?" Hotch was almost disturbed by the fact.

"It was a mistake, she was going to get rid of it, and she was going through a party phase." The mother of Bria Masonn said

"So she did know who got her pregnant." Hotch asked her

"She never told me his name, but he was known for doing this, he has 3 kids already that is all she told me." The mother started to whimper and let some tears out.

"Mam' I need you to answer one more question for us. Can you do that?" Hotch asked in a soothing voice

Wiping her tears, and putting herself together. She sounded like Haley when she cried. A painful look shot across his face. He walked out of the room, and into the bull pen.

"Prentiss, I need you to ask, Bria Masonn's mother all the details about Bria and this boy, including the school." Hotch was trying not to show emotion.

"Hotch are you alright?" Prentiss asked with a concerned tone

"I need to review the facts." Hotch's excuse was horrible but Prentiss didn't even bother.

Hotch went into his office sat down, and took a deep breath. He pulled out a picture of Haley. His breathing increased rapidly, and he started to cry. There was nothing he could do to get her back.


End file.
